Transformers: Metamorphosis
by Bumblebee Fan
Summary: A young man wants to become an Autobot and may very well get his wish.  Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mornin', Elita" Hector greeted his female autobot friend as he walked in through the entrance of the Autobot's base.

"Good morning, Hector" Elita-One said smiling down at the small human. "How are you?"

Hector gave out a loud yawn. "Little tired, but I'll live. How are you doing?"

Elita sighed. "Mostly busy. I've been helping Ratchet lately."

"Not too busy to give your human friend a ride around town?" Hector asked the orange mech.

Elita chuckled. "Of course not. Actually I was hoping you'd say that."

And with that she transformed into her motorcycle mode. Hector quickly grabbed a helmet from off one of the shelves, put it on and hopped onto Elita-One's seat. And with that the two took off towards town.

* * *

><p>After about an hour riding around town together, Elita and Hector returned back to the base.<p>

"Thanks, Elita" the human said to his female Autobot friend. As they walked down the long hallway towards their rooms.

Elita smiled. "Just don't tell Ratchet where we've been. I was suppose to be running an errand for him, kay?"

Hector smiled back up at her. "Our little secret."

They then separated into their rooms, which were across the hall from eachother. Elita shared a room with her sister, Arcee. Hector shared his room with Wheelie and Brains.

As he entered into his room through the automatic sliding doors, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes and his mouth wide with fear. Before him Wheelie and Brains were digging through a box on his room labled 'Hector's Keep Out!'

"What are you two scrapheads doing?" he yelled, rushing over to to grab the box from the two small bots.

"You really should hide ya stuff betta." Brains said as he flipped through a thick drawing pad.

"I hid it very well!" Hector growled, grabbing the pad and shoving it back in the box. He quickly put the lid back on and held it tightly in his hands. "Why would you guys invade my private things like that?"

"Sorry, Hecta, the curiousity was just too much." Wheelie replied as he jumped up on the near-by desk top.

Hector let out a sigh. "How much did you guys see?"

"Enough." Brains said, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Why do you have so many poems about Elita-One?" Wheelie asked the human.

Brains nodded his small head in agreement. "Why so many drawins of her too?"

Hector took a seat on the bed next to Brains. He sighed. "If I tell you guys will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"We promise." Wheelie said, diving off from his place on the desk and into Hector's lap.

"Yeah, we ain't squealas." Brains said, climbing onto the human's left shoulder and sitting down.

Hector let out another sigh. "I kinda, maybe, sota have a thing for Elita-One."

Brains shook his head. "I knew it was somethin' like that."

"Hate ta break it to ya, Hecta, but she's an Autobot and your a human" Wheelie said, climbing up and sitting on his other shoulder. "It ain't gonna work out."

"Yeah" Brains agreed. "You'd have ta be an Autobot in order for it ta work."

Suddenly Hector's hazel blue eyes went wide.

Brains and Wheelie stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

Hector smiled at them. "I'm starting to understand now how you got your name, Brains."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Elita-One in my story is based on the one from the "Reign Of Starscream" and "Foundation" graphic novels.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wheeljack?" Hector asked as he entered the Autobot scientists' lab. "Do you have a moment?"

Wheeljack chuckled at this. "Let me guess, you wanna start trying out my latest inventions from now on?"

Hector shook his head. "That's not it. What I wanna know is 'Is it all possible to transfer a human mind into an Autobot body?"

Wheeljack was quite taken by surprised. He stared down at the human for a few moments before uttering a reply.

"It is possible, Hector. Back on Cybertron I assembled a device to swap minds into other bodies. It worked, but no one ever wanted to use it. They were content with the body they had. Why on earth do you want to become an Autobot?"

"I wanna be with the girl I've been in love with since the first time I met all of you" Hector said with a smile. "I wanna be with Elita."

Wheeljack shook his head. "You can't be serious? You want to give up the human life you have right now for a femme who might not feel the same way about you?"

"It's a risk" Hector replied. "But I can feel this bond that we both share. It's strong, Wheeljack, it's really strong."

Wheeljack stood silent for about a minute before replying back to the small human.

"I hope you know, building a device like that takes a long time."

"How long could it possibly take?" Hector asked.

* * *

><p>"You sent for me, sir?" Hector said as he entered Optimus Prime the next morning.<p>

"Yes, Hector, come take a seat." Optimus answered with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before the Autobot leader spoke. "Wheeljack told me what you plan to do."

Hector sighed. "Sorry I didn't come to tell you first, Optimus."

Optimus chuckled. "It's alright, Hector."

"Did Wheeljack happen to tell you why I'm swaping bodies?" Hector asked.

Optimus nodded his large head. "I've watched you around Elita since the first day you came to stay with us. I could tell by your human eyes how much you cared about her."

Hector was quite surprised by this. "That's amazing."

Optimus smiled down at him.

"Is it alright with you that I'm going to do this mind swap thing?" Hector asked the blue and red mech.

"I will stand behind you if you decide to go through with it" Optimus said. "Have you thought about telling Elita about all this?"

Hector shook his head. "Do you think I should tell her now or after the swap?"

"It is your decision to make, Hector. Not mine."

Hector thought to himself for a few moments before he spoke. "Maybe I should tell her now. I would hate for her to be upset with me for keeping her in the dark about all this."

Optimus smiled again. "I wish you the best of luck."

Hector let out a small chuckle. "Thanks Optimus, I'll certainly need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hector's whole body trembled as he walked down the long hallway towards Elita-One's room. He was beyond nervous, he was petrafied.

Hector stood before her room door and took a deep breath. He then proceeded inside.

Elita-One and her sister Arcee were talking to one another while sitting down on a low metal table. Elita turned her head as Hector walked in.

"Hector, what a surprise" Elita said happily. "We were just talking about you."

Hector looked confused. "What was it about?"

"She was telling me about the time you two ran that stop sign and got pulled over by that cop." Arcee said with a giggle.

Hector laughed. "I loved the moment you transformed in front of him, Elita. He looked as if he soiled himself."

Elita giggled along with her sister.

"I was wondering if I could have a word alone with you, Elita?" Hector asked, changing the subject.

Arcee smiled. "I was gonna go see Mirage and Sideswipe anyways."

And with that Arcee disappeared out of the room. Hector stared into Elita's bright blue optics and took one more deep breath.

"I was speaking with Wheeljack yeasterday and I kinda asked him to build me something."

Elita scratched her metal head. "What is it?"

"It's uh... mind swap device." He answered her.

Elita's optics widened in surprise. "You... your not happy with your human body?"

"It's not that I'm not happy with it" Hector said with a sigh. "It's just that I really wanna be an Autobot, like you guys."

Elita shook her head. "Why do you want to be an Autobot? Is it because of the missions we get to go on?"

"It's because of you." Hector replied, his eyes peering deeper into hers.

Elita-One sat silently for a moment as she processed all the info that she had just received.

"It is?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"I love you, Elita. Ever since I first layed eyes on you" Hector said, his heart racing now. "I wanna be there with you always and I can't do that as a human being."

Elita stared down at the human before her. Even though she was still quite shocked by everything that was being said to her, she managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Elita, I know it's alot to take in." Hector said with another sigh.

"It sure is" Elita said softly as she stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. "I had no idea you felt that way about me, Hector."

Hector frowned. "I hope your not upset with me."

By now most of the shock that was on Elita's face was gone. "I'm not even the slightest bit upset with you."

Hector smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"So... what now?" Hector asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Elita replied.


End file.
